


The Things That Made Us

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Series: The laughter we shared and tears we shed. [2]
Category: star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Chef AU, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, Other, Snapshots, Vignettes, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: Collection of snapshots going with "Of family dinners and falling in love..."In no particular order.





	The Things That Made Us

You yawn, sleepily pulling the thick cover over your head. Despite it being winter, you deem what little light filters into the room too bright. You grumble when you feel him shift closer and poke your shoulder with his nose over and over. He's barely able to contain the childlike excitement at the fact that this is your first Christmas together. Not just anywhere either. But at your place. That is yours and his first shared house. A tiny two-bedroom just outside the city. Just big enough for the pair of you.  
  
"Morning," Poe whispers with a snicker at your disgruntled mood and you grumble again. "Time to get up."  
"Noooooooooo... it's too early."  
"Someone is grumpy."  
"Only because you kept me up all night."  
  
Poe pushes a laughed breath against your shoulder and you swear you can feel a shit-eating grin taking over his face. "I didn't hear complaints." He snickers and you playfully roll your eyes.  
"Another counter. It's Christmas Day and we don't have to work. I'm staying put." You pull the blanket tight around your body and Poe nibbles your arm.  
"Well, I gotta get up. Someone's got to split firewood to keep this place cozy."  
  
Poe does as he says, dressing in winter clothes. Before he leaves, he makes his way to you and pulls the cover from your face. The disheveled state you're in makes him laugh and perk an amused brow.  
"Shut up."  
"You're too cute." He kisses your forehead and tips a finger on your nose. "I'll be back."  
  
You hear Poe shut the front door, heavy footsteps crunching through deep snow shortly after. You hear the telling echo of wood getting split. A near even rhythm that lulls you into cozy bliss. You don't even know how much time passes when you feel the mattress dip under his weight. To be honest, you don't much care. You're just happy he's decided to return for more cuddles on a day off.  
  
You wait for him to crawl under the covers and when he does, you roll over with eyes closed, ready to curl into his body, rekindling the heat you'd lost when he'd gotten up. Instead, you're met with wet bumps and tiny licks. "Poe... what the...?" Your eyes shoot open and in place of warm skin, all you see is a little tongue and a tiny nose in continued attack. "Poe..."  
  
You hear Poe laugh as you try to thwart off whatever he's brought into bed. When things calm down, you notice a little ball of fur cradled in Poe's arm. "Merry Christmas." Poe smiles and you take a closer look. There, nestled in his arm and snoozing, is a Corgi pup, maybe twelve weeks old. "You said we could get a puppy."  
  
You sigh and admit defeat. "I did, didn't I?" You carefully scratch the pup's ear, a gentle smile lifting your lips. "I admit, he's adorable. What's his name?"  
"She. And her name's Beebee." Poe carefully places the dog between you and lies down on his side. "It's good practice, you know."  
You lift a brow. "For what?" You don't need an answer the way Poe's eyes flash to your stomach. "It's not the same as a human baby, Poe."  
"I know that. But, I mean, they both need care, and food, and love." Poe pets Beebee, his eyes holding an endearing gaze on the pup.  
  
"And we can't return her. It is a living thing, after all." You clarify.  
"I know," Poe repeats and you hope that he's really thought this through. "I'll take her for walks. She's already partially trained. I actually enrolled her, well us, in a class so she'll learn to sit and stay. And my parents will take her whenever we travel. It'll be good for us."  
You can't deny the joy in Poe's voice and you did tell him a few months ago that you'd love a dog. You didn't expect it this soon, but then again, things have moved in this seamless way between you two, from the first shared meal to the first ideas of moving in and then actually following through. You're meant to be. That much you know. "I guess, welcome to the family, Beebee." You smile and Poe sits up.  
  
"Good thing you approve." He smirks. "Would've made some of the presents under the tree rather awkward."  
"You bought gifts for the dog?"  
Poe covers Beebee's ears. "Shhhhh... she can hear you." He whispers with dramatic flair. "Of course, I didn't. Santa did. Yeah... he did, didn't he." Poe scratches Beebee's ear, the pup running circles on the bed.  
"Poe, I think she needs to go."  
"Oh, right right. I'll take her. When I get back, we're opening presents." Poe smiles widely before he takes off.  
  
You look after Poe as he crams his feet into his boots, laughing when you hear him call after Beebee to stay close by. You hitch a sigh, then chuckle, wondering what exactly you've gotten yourself into.  


End file.
